From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast
July 3, 2012 Significant moves have been made by the network to conform to its shift in marketing strategies with sequestered TV station IBC-13 for the No.3 with the dominance of giant networks GMA and ABS-CBN, according to the AGB-Nielsen Media Research. Their new Viva-TV programming on IBC become more aggressive boosted in the surging ahead in the ratings for the TV stars. Under the new management of chairman Eric Canoy along with president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, sales and marketing Tessie Taylor and vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz and had the president Noynoy Aquino administration, thanks to the new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. The noontime slots are just waiting to be filled up in July 1999, with the noontime show Alas Dose sa Trese, hosted by Eddie Ilarde (of Student Canteen fame) and Boots Anson Roa, president of the network along with Ernani "Jong" Cuenco, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Paco Arespacochaga and Pia Pilapil, to compete with rivals GMA's Eat Bulaga! and ABS-CBN's Magandang Tanghali Bayan. Now, occupied by the noontime slots of the educational program Cooltura with Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, the public service program Nora Mismo with superstar Ms. Nora Aunor and noontime show Lunch Break with Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado along with Nicole Anderson, Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Manalo and Enrique Gil. Meanwhile, among the new shows in 2000 that the network has launched is dance show DMZ-TV with host Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil along with Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco (now with new host Julia Montes and Enrique Gil airs on Sundays to compete with ASAP 2012 and Party Pilipinas), talk show Last Fool Show (now on last episode on June 23, 2012) with host comedian Jun Urbano, Gary Lising and Giselle Sanchez and children show Y2K: Yes to Kids with host Maxene Magalona. With the mass market as its target audience, such a program with new Viva-TV like May Bukas Pa, H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, Gags Must Be Crazy, Kagat ng Dilim, Subic Bay, Fastbreak and film programs are Viva Proudly Presents, Now Showing, Viva Premiere Night (now merged as Viva Box Office) and Sinemaks along with anime Akazukin Cha Cha and sports are Milo Sporting World, NBA, PBA, Super Bouts, World Pool Championship and PBA Moments. But perhaps the most telling way with which the network is pursuing its strategies is the manner by which they have altered the delivery of the news with IBC News and Public Affairs. With the news head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and new public affairs director Mayet Camacho. Since 1997, IBC News had always delivered daily news broadcasts and hourly news updates in both Filipino and English. In fact, the network's late-night news broadcasts popularly with the most comprehensive news program on Philippine Television called CTN Midnite, with Caren Barhon and Anne Marie Soriano at 4:30pm and Bernadette Sembrano and Amelyn Veloso, as the news anchor airs at 12:00mn, got all the bases covered with all major stories and late breaking news delivered firsthand. But in summer 1998, IBC has delivered their new flagship news program Express Balita, anchored by Ida Miranda Castro and Anne Marie Soriano which airs at 4:30 pm (in the history is anchor Noli Eala, Adrian Ayalin, Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Errol Dacame, Ali Atienza, Bing Fermando, Jake Morales and Karen Padilla) and IBC Balita Ngayon with Alice Noel, Manuel Llige and Noli Eala which is airs at 11:30 pm insted of midnight slots. It is the two of flagship news program which airs right before and after the VTV block to provide the sports news with Vintage Sports. In August 2000 during the Homecoming sa Trese, introduced the late-night newscasts Ronda Trese with anchor Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado airs at 11:00 pm, right after the Viva-TV block. But in 2002, it was another late-night IBC News Tonight with anchors Anthony Pangilinan in 2002, Noli Eala in 2003, Dennis Principe in 2004, Gina Dela Vega-Cruz in 2006, Joee Guilas in 2007 with segment host of Rida Reyes and Thea Gavino, and Atty. Zorah Andam in 2009. Now, in an era when news reports are mainly delivered in Filipino as the news orginization IBC News and Public Affairs, IBC news programs are definitely an anachronism. People expected the flagship Express Balita in afternoon slot is answer to 24 Oras and TV Patrol in primetime slot. As the longest-running flagship news program Express Balita with new anchors Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda now airs at 6:30 pm with simulcast on UHF news channel IBC News Network, with the day's top stories (Ulo ng mga Balita), politics, malacanang, police report (Presinto 13), feature stories (Balita Atbp. reported by Chin-Chin Gutierrez), global news (Globalita), regional news (Balitang Promdi), CCTV reports (Ulat CCTV), public service (Lingkod Kapinoy with Snooky Serna) for IBC Foundation, citizen journalism (I-Balita Ako), weather forecast (Ulat Panahon with forecaster Jeff Arcilla), sports news (Sports Page) and showbiz news (Showbiz Balita with Georgian Wilson). Last 2011, the news programs are the comprehensive journalism, with the new Ronda Trese being the heir to IBC News Tonight. The late-night newscast is now with new anchors veteran broadcasters Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba and new reporrer Ralf Rivas now airs at 11:30 pm with simulcast also on IBC News Network and would compete with the late-night news programs of ABS-CBN and GMA-7. With new segments of top stories (Pangunahing Balita), police reports (Presinto 13), business and economy news (Malayang Kalakalan), opinion for daily segment (Pulsong Pinoy reported by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia), malacanang, citizen journalism (I-Balita Ako), peso-dollar exchange, CCTV reports (Huli ng CCTV), weather report (Daloy ng Panahon) and sports news (Palaro Hotline). People expected the late-night newscast Ronda Trese to be IBC-13's answer to Saksi and Bandila, both talents of the rival networks to anchor the broadcast. Currently, network executives are developing other news and public affairs programs. A popular television and radio anchor will be launching his own show on Channel 13. They are also talking with the host of similar programs news and public affairs programs, some of whom are considering transferring to IBC-13.